Two worlds
by Sindakein
Summary: After an accident Natasha Romanoff finds herself in an unknown world and there seems to be no way to get back home. At least until she sees a mystical creature lurking in the forest, watching her every step.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few notes before you start reading.**

 ***English isn't my native language. If you see something's wrong, like maybe a word that is spelled wrong or a sentence that's formulated wrong, please let me know so I can fix it as quickly as possible!**

 ***This is my first ever fanfic, so right now I'm most experimenting.**

 ***This fanfic is almost 100% based on my dreams. I just felt I had to write it down somewhere. So blame my mind if something feels like Wonderland**

"Good morning, Miss Romanoff. I t's half past five in the morning on October 3. The temperature is 13 grades Celsius* and it looks to be raining outside" JARVIS words seemed to echo all around in the small SHIELD apartment. Natasha let her eyes crack open. Her sight was dizzy and it took several seconds for her to discern the white ceiling of her bedroom. She sat up in her bed and tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"Half past five?!" She said, maybe a little bit too harsh, JARVIS was when it all comes around only doing his job. I really hope it's important, she said and swung her legs over to the side of the bed.

"I'm very sorry to wake you up, Miss Romanoff. But Mr Stark has required your presence in the lab." Jarvis said with his prefect british accent while Natasha tried to find clean clothes in her very messy wardrobe. Natasha usually liked JARVIS accent. It made her calm and happy. But today she really just whished JARVIS had a snooze button.

After a little digging she found a pair of jeans, a black tank top and a checkered shirt that didn't look like it had been worn for years. She tried it on. It was very tight over her shoulders and she could swear she could hear creaking's in the seams. But as long as she didn't button the buttons it would probably be alright.

She didn't bother to put on socks or try to find her shoes. She would just do this at quickly as possible and then return to her warm bed and probably sleep for the rest of the Sunday. She had been up almost all night last night, trying to finish an important report on her and Clint's latest mission. It still wasn't finished.

She sighed and opened the door to her SHIELD apartment. The corridor was dark and she couldn't see any people. But she hadn't expect it to be. No normal person she knew would rise and walk around in dark corridors 05:45 in the morning.

She thanked her lucky star that she knew the way to the lab in her head, because the corridors where still pitch black and wouldn't light up until seven. Fury really knew how to be efficient with power. And even if she knew the way, it didn't stop her from stumble into things like small desks and glass doors some idiot placed in the corridor. They were just for decoration and completely useless unless you liked pale white desks without function. They didn't even have drawers!

She let go of her irritation when she saw the lights from the lab. It stung in her eyes like a million bees at once and she had to stand there and get used to the sharp light a few moments before she entered the lab.

Everybody was there. Clint and Bruce – who both looked just as tired and exhausted as she felt, Fury who looked like he'd been awake for hours or maybe days and of course Tony Stark who looked like he'd been drinking a lot more coffee than he should as he babbled with big gestures about something that was nearly impossible to hear. She could also spot a red robe somewhere in the crowd so she was pretty sure Thor was there too.

"Finally Nat", Clint said when he spotted her in the doorframe. I thought we would have to wait forever. Take a seat. She sat down beside Clint on one of the many glass tables in the room.

Tony didn't stop when he saw Natasha walk in and take a side beside Clint. It felt more like he was speeding up for every word he said.

"That should be all", Tony said after five more minutes of babbling in a weird high speed scientific language that no one seemed to understand. Tony seemed to realize that, 'Couse he takes a deep breath and asked:

"Were there anyone in this room who understood a word of what I was saying?"

Silence.

"I think I might have snapped up a few words." Natasha froze. She recognized that voice. All too well. And the fact that it came from somewhere behind her back didn't make her feel any more safe.

 **Notes**

 ***** 13 Celsius is about 55 Fahrenheit

 **What did you think? It is worth to write another chapter? Who do you think the person is? Do you have any ideas to the story? Please comment below!**


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha quickly jumped off the tiny glass table to be able to spot the person behind her back. What she saw left her completely paralyzed. She winked one time, two times, three times. Was this for real?

"What are _you_ doing here?!" she screamed right out without caring about everybody steering at her. She only got a pair of sad, green eyes as reply.

"Am I not welcome here?" said Loki with a sad grin. His face expression made him look almost like a sad puppy.

"Unless you have an IQ under 0, that would be pretty obvious!" Natasha could feel her whole face burning in anger, but she didn't care. Loki had been the one who destroyed half of New York City and threatened her to be killed by her best friend. She had all reason in the world to hate him and she didn't understand why the other Avengers were so calm.

"Hey Natasha, calm down. He is here to help us" Tony said with a slight irritation in his voice. He didn't like the redhead's fiery temper and thought she was being too quick in judging the poor Loki.

Natasha turned around to face Tony. "With what exactly? Loki only brings death and ruin wherever he goes"

Loki lowered his head. He knew what she said was true. Or at least it had been true. He was different now. He'd changed a lot in a course of just a year. Thor cleared his throat.

"He's here to help us with the Tesseract. He's the only one who's safe around it but believe me, we would never bring him out of his cell in Asgård* if it wasn't completely necessary."

"Oh no, not that devilish thing again. Especially not around Loki." Natasha's anger was completely gone and replaced with a pounding fear. She was usually not afraid of anything, but the mention of the Tesseract made her heart beat faster than normal.

"It's just a quick routine control. It won't take more than a few days" said Bruce with a tired yawn. Natasha was confused, why did they have to bring the Tesseract to earth? Didn't they have all the equipment and recourses they needed back in Asgård*? But instead of asking that she swallowed her question and asked:

"Why did you call me down in the first place? You could've told me this when I woke up"

"Sorry beautysleeper, but Thor and Loki arrived pretty recently and we wanted everyone to know that Loki's with the good guys now so no one chokes him to death in his sleep" It was silent for a couple of seconds before Clint broke it.

"So that means we all can go to sleep now?" asked Clint with sleepy voice.

"Not yet" said Fury. Everybody turned around and looked at him. In the tumult of Natasha's aggressive eruption against Loki everybody had seemed to have forgot about his presence.

"We still have to discuss how we're going to do this in as short time as possible. That was what Tony talked about earlier, but I doubts no one could hear what he was talking about due to all caffeine." He said with a chuckle. Tony gave him an irritated look.

"I was actually doing the best I could"

"Oh, I'm sure you did" said Fury, but his voice didn't sound credible at all.

"Now, everybody don't have to know about the plan. That means Bruce, Tony, Thor and Loki stays. Clint and Natasha leaves. Natasha could immediately feel the anger rush back into her veins.

"Why aren't we allowed to know?" she said without hiding the irritation in her voice. Usually she would have been more respectful against Fury, but her lack of sleep had really taken a toll on her mind.

"It's not necessary. You two will rarely be involved in this" Fury said, but he didn't look Natasha in the eyes. For her it was no doubt about it. Fury was hiding something. Reluctantly, she moved to the door with Barton just behind her. As soon as they were out of earshot Natasha said:

"Clint, it's something he won't tell us."

"And?" Clint said with a completely unmoved voice.

"Isn't that bothering you at all?"

"No, he's the boss and he knows what's right. I'm sure he has a good reason for it." Natasha gritted her teeth. Clint wasn't on her side. That meant she had to dig in this mystery by herself, which would be much harder without her teammate.

It didn't took long time to get to Natasha's apartment. They stopped at the door and looked at each other. Sometimes – not often – Clint would sleep in Natasha's apartment. It had no sexual purpose at all. Sometimes they just felt safer and more comfortable if they shared bed. Clint cleared his throat.

"So, do you want me to stay or can you manage yourself?" She gave him a quick smile.

"No, I think I'm good" she said and opened the door. "See you tomorrow Clint."

"Sweet dreams." He said before wandering away to his own apartment.

Natasha quickly slinked into the room and closed the door. Finally she was alone. She ripped of all her clothing including her underwear and threw herself on the bed. Her feet ached and she repented that she hadn't put on any shoes before she left. She turned her head to look at the digital watch at her bedside table. 06:42. She still had time to sleep. Sunday was her day off and she planned spending it in her bed, even though she knew she would have a hell of a time sleeping tonight. She sighed and crawled under the soft blankets. She decided she was worth it. For once she was worth a whole nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Next time she woke up was due to the sound of someone unlocked her door and quiet sneaked in. Her brain immediately snapped awake. Her body was still too tired to react, but not her head was not. She listened carefully to the quiet footsteps. They seemed to be from a male and he was not wearing shoes. She could feel her heartbeat raise quickly and adrenaline flood into her blood. Who would pay her a visit this early in the morning, without even knocking? She decided to take a look, but was careful so the person didn't see that she was awake.

She opened her eyes just so much that she could see the intruder. It was hard to see any details in the barely lit room, but for her there was no doubt about it. This was no intruder. It was Clint Barton, her best friend and teammate. She felt her body relax again.

She groaned quiet to let Clint know that she was awake.

-Jesus Clint, if you're going to pay me a visit in the middle of the night please don't do it like some sort of burglar. You were about to give me a heart attack. Clint leered at her digital watch.

-I don't want to be picky, but it's actually 8:07 in the morning. She stuck out her tongue at him.

-I was actually the one who did all the hard work last night when someone was asleep! They both laughed a little.

Natasha was about to sit up when she remembered that she was completely naked under her quilt. She could feel a slight burning in her cheeks. Sometimes it was really hard to have a male best friend.

She bit her lip and waited for Clint to do his next move. It was then she realized that he was steering at her. She cleared her throat and waved a hand in front of his face.

-Hello, earth to Clint. He quickly snapped out of his trance and looked down in the floor. Now it was his time to blush.

-I…um…I just… Clint stumbled over the words. Natasha couldn't help but laugh. It was almost cute how embarrassed he seemed to be.

-Are you staying? She said to relax the awkward atmosphere a little.

-Well, Tony seems to have one of his I-am-going-to-turn-on-loud-music-and-never-go-to-sleep-nights. Natasha nodded. She was glad that she didn't have to live wall to wall with the famous billionaire and she felt bad for Clint who didn't had been that lucky.

-You can stay if you want. But I warn you, don't even think about looking under the quilt or I'll probably snap your neck.

Clint could instantly feel his cheeks burning again. Was she naked?! If that was the case, he truly regretted his decision to come here. He stood frozen for several minutes, unsure what he would do. He could hear Nat's irritated sigh somewhere deep back in his head, but he was completely frozen in place. It wasn't until she started talking that he actually reacted.

-Are you coming or do you prefer to sleep standing up? Clint didn't even bother to answer, but he moved very slowly to the other side of the bed. He decided to keep his clothes on. He didn't want to send Natasha the wrong message.

She looked like she was already sleeping. Her face looked so beautiful in the early morning light. Her pale skin had taken a warm golden tone and her red hair looked just like a real life fire. He smiled and turned to his side before he let out a tired yawn. As long as she was sleeping, there seemed to be no worries in the world.

Natasha wasn't sleeping at all. She just pretended. In reality she waited for Clint to fall asleep so she could sneak away to her wardrobe and get some clothes. But Clint's steady breathing seems to have a slumberous effect on her and it didn't take long before she could feel her eyelids get heavy. She was just going to rest them for a few moments, that's all. Just a few moments…

The next time she woke up was due to a tickling feeling in her nose. She had inhaled a piece of her scarlet hair and that was what caused the tickling. She tried to snort to get it out, but that only ended up with a loud sneeze that defiantly was loud enough to wake up Clint. She nervously held her breath and waited. But Clint's loud snoring's continued without interruption so she relaxed again. Clint was asleep, so she could sneak away to her Operation fixing clothes. She was just about to swing her legs over the bedside when something stopped her. A muscular arm around her waist waaay too close to her junk. Oh, god damn it Clint!

She tried to bend away Clint's fingers from her, but his arm and hand seemed to be clued to her skin.

-Oh come on, you have to cooperate with me in this Clint, she murmured quiet. She tried again and again but she had no chance against Clint's strength and she began to feel irritated.

-Oh for fuck sake! She said and elbowed him in the ribs. No reaction. Had Clint died in his sleep or something? She elbowed him again, harder this time. He moaned, but still didn't lose the grip of her waist.

-Very well, you asked for it, she hissed trough her teeth. She then lifted her leg in flush with her ribs and kicked Clint hard in stomach, hard enough to kick him out of bed.

He screamed in shock, not much due to the pain. He had fallen out of bed and hit his head on the cold floor. He quickly sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

-Seriously Nat, what was that good for?

-I was about to ask you the same. She sat in the middle of the bed with the quilt around her to cover as much of her body as possible.

-What? Clint gave her a confused look.

-Let just say you came a little too close. I tried to remove you, but after countless failed tried I didn't find any other solution. Sorry for that. This time, Clint became so red that he almost looked like a ketchup bottle with a sunburn.

-Oh…eh…I guess I should be the one to apologize.

-Never mind, let's just forget that. Please look away. Clint quickly turned his back to Natasha who quickly jumped away from the bed till the wardrobe. Her wardrobe was a real mess and she reminded herself to clean it up when she had the time. She sighed and started digging in the mountain of clothes.

After what seemed like a century in the wardrobe she found a pair of black cotton shorts with a matching tank top.

-Believe me Tasha, after this I'm probably never going to sleep in your apartment again, Clint said while Natasha got dressed.

-Mhm…She said. She didn't really listen to him, her mind was way too sleepy for that. So, I'm done now, you can watch.

-If I ever going to sleep here again, please promise me that you have some clothes on so we can skip all the night fighting.

-Sure, if you just promise to keep your hands and arms on your side of the bed.

-Deal. They both threw each other an awkward smile. This was probably the most awkward sleepover ever.

They both got back in bed, and Clint was very careful with keeping his arms on his side. They were both just about to slumber when Natasha realized something.

-Clint, she said.

-mm?

-The report on our last mission isn't finished yet. Clint growled irritated.

-I'll take care of that later today, but right now I just want to sleep. Natasha nodded, even if she knew he didn't see her trough his closed eyelids. They both deserved a few hours after this nights circus. She slowly closed and eyes and let the sleep overwhelm her.


	4. Chapter 4

Next time Natasha woke up was because of the irritating light of the sun hit her face. She growled and turned around to try to get some more sleep. That was when she smelled something very odd.

She quickly sat up in her bed and realized that Clint was gone. But that wasn't her biggest concern, she hadn't expect him to stay. But what was that smell?

It smelled a bit like waffles, but burned waffles with water vapor? She couldn't think about one dish in the whole world who smelled that way. She decided to get up and find out. She didn't feel sleepy anymore so it was no reason to stay in bed.

The smell seemed to come from the kitchen. Her apartment (just like all other agents apartments) wasn't that big. If you reached out your arms in the kitchen you could almost touch the walls with your palms.

Anyway, she found Clint in the kitchen with a plate of something that looked like thick circular burned paper that evaporated water vapor.

-Hi, I made breakfast, s said Clint with a happy smile. He seemed to be very proud of his attempt to create "breakfast". Natasha stepped away a bit to escape the burned smell.

-Let me guess, you tried to make pancakes but failed and microwaved them instead?

-Something like that, Clint answered, still smiling. She could feel her stomach rumble, but she wasn't sure if she trusted Clint's burned pancakes. But Clint didn't seem to notice her suspicious look and held out the plate in front of her.

-Come one, take one. Natasha quickly stepped back and wrinkled her nose. Clint sighed.

-Oh, come one Nat. They're actually tasting better than they smell. She carefully stepped forward and took a pancake from the plate.

-Can you certify that I won't end up with serious food poisoning?

-I can't promise you anything, but I've eaten one already and I seem to be fine. She nodded and took a deep breath before taking a bite of the pancake. She had expected it to taste burned and awful, but it wasn't that bad. It tasted pretty sweet actually. Like Clint had read her mind he said:

-Yeah, I put a lot of sugar in the batter because I knew I would fail with them. They both laughed and sat down on the sink.

Natasha had to admit, it was actually pretty cozy sitting on the sink and desperately trying to hold the balance while chattering and eat burned pancakes with Clint. The time rushed on in an incredible speed and before them both knew it the pancakes was gone and they were so measured that it felt like they could roll around on the floor.

-So, what plans for today? Natasha asked while they walked back to the bedroom.

-Well, it seems I have to finish the report, and you should probably go and make peace with Loki. Natasha quickly stepped away from him like she'd burned herself.

-Uh-uh, no way in hell.

-Oh, yes you are, said Clint. Or otherwise you have to write down the report by your own. He smirked.

-That's extortion! She yelled.

-Call it whatever you want, said Clint and laughed. Natasha gritted her teeth hard. She really didn't want to do it, but it seemed she didn't have any choice.

-Fine, she muttered. I'll do it. But only if you fix some kind of dinner to later. Clint laughed again.

-We have a deal, he said before closing the apartment door. She sighed and picked up her clothes from yesterday. She could always change later. This time she remembered to put on socks and shoes before leaving so her feet wouldn't hurt when she came back.

Before she left she asked JARVIS where Loki were located at. He answered that he seemed to be in one of the storages on the bottom floor, but it seemed like he wanted to be alone.

-Well, not going to happen today, she said when she shut the door and started walking around in the endless corridors of the SHIELD base.

Exactly one elevator ride, four corridors and 362 stair steps later Natasha found herself on in front of the doors till the first storage. There were four of them on this floor, and she hoped she wouldn't have to search through all of them to find what she needed.

She wasn't quite sure if she should knock or just step in, but she decided to just step in. The storages was no private place and she would make this as quickly as possible.

She slowly opened the door.

-Loki…? She said with a careful tone in her voice. Silence. She decided to try again.

-Loki, if you're in here, please answer. I'm not in a mood for hide and seek. She reached out her hand to try to find the light switch when something grabbed her wrist tightly and shoved her into the wall. She choked a scream of surprise and terror. She didn't want to seem weak in front of whoever-it-was.

The person grabbed her other wrist and pinned both of them behind her back with one hand as he (the person seemed to have male hands) reached for the light switch just as she'd done just a few seconds earlier. Natasha heard a switching sound and before she knew it, the whole place was bathing in a sharp, white light that made her eyes stung. (It felt like the only thing she'd been doing those days was getting blinded by lights)

When her eyes got used to the sharp light she carefully tried to move her head so she could see the mystical figure. Raven black hair and eyes greener than the summer. No doubt it was Loki. She felt her body relax a bit. He didn't look to be in a killing mood. To be honest, he just looked confused, like he'd expected someone else. He slowly loosed the grip of her wrists and allowed her to turn to face him.

-Jesus Christ, I'm not here to murder you, I'm just here to apologize for yesterday, she said and stepped a few steps back. His face straightens.

-You don't have to. I understood your reaction.

-Seems I don't really have a choice if I want to have any food tonight. Loki, I'm sorry. He grimaced.

-I don't like apologizes, he said with distaste in his voice.

-Then I shall apologize for my apologize, she said with slight amusement in her voice. Loki however didn't seem to be amused at all.

-Could you just leave, I'm not in the mood visitors right now. Natasha's brows furrowed.

-What are you doing that is so secret in here?

-That's none of your business, he says way too quickly for her taste. She crossed her arms over her chest and braced herself to the floor. She wasn't going to leave until she got an answer.

-Fine, Loki said. If you're not going to leave, I suppose I have to. He snapped his fingers and the room turned dark again, but only for a few seconds. When the light came back he was gone without a trace. Natasha knew he couldn't have escaped through the door without her noticing. She was when it all comes around standing right in front of it. But when she thought about it, she didn't knew all of the gods secret escape tricks.

She sighed and started to make her way back to her apartment. She had no idea when she woke up, but it was defiantly a few hours left to dinner. She would lie to both herself and Clint if she said she hadn't finished her small mission, but what was Loki ding in the storage with the lights out? And had that anything to do with the fact that Clint and she wasn't allowed to know about the Tesseract mission? She rubbed her temples and sighed again. She was unknowing. She hated being unknowing. Being unknowing was a strong weakness. And she tried to avoid weaknesses as much as possible.

When she got back to the apartment she found Clint hanging upside down from her bed with a pencil in his mouth and a bunch of papers in his hands. He seemed to be thinking, but his mind was all over the place. She walked forward to the bed and asked:

-Let's just face it, it's never good when you writes the report. Her voice took him in so much of a surprise that he fell out of the bed. Natasha laughed.

-Don't ever do that to me, Clint said. Don't interrupt a Hawk deep in thoughts.

-You sure were thinking, but not on the report, she said with amusement in her voice.

-I'm doing the best I can, he said to defend himself.

-Oh, I'm sure you are, she said with a light chuckle and threw herself down on the carpet beside him to look at the report.

-This isn't that bad, she said after looking at it a few minutes. It's almost done.

-I know, but I'm never going to finish it in time with my distracted mind, he said and sighed deeply. Natasha almost felt sorry for him. Almost. But she got un idea.

-We can do it like this. I finish the report if you make something to eat and help me with the next report.

-That sounds great. They both smiled at each other before getting up to do what the deal said.

 **I'm sorry for my little lazy update. I'm really trying to update weekly. But you got an extra-long chapter to compromise. Please leave a review, I want to know what you guys think or if you have any ideas to the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a warning, this chapter contains a pretty huge trigger-warning. Beware if you decide to read the dream sequence!**

Natasha sighed. Writing a report was boring. Not just boring, it also took a hell of a time. It had been almost one hour, and she's just been managing to write one A4-paper. That may sound like much, but it's not. At least not for this mission. Long and complicated missions with a lot of people involved seemed to give hellish long reports. She sighed again, more heavily this time.

-Come one, Romanoff, just a few more words, she quietly told herself.

-Are you aware that you are talking to yourself? Clint said somewhere behind her. She turned away from her small desk to see Clint standing in the doorframe to the kitchen, smiling. He always seemed to be smiling. Even when he was asleep he smiled. It happened that she woke up in the middle of the night because of Clint's laughing. She often wondered what the dreamt of that could be so funny. Then of course, all of their dreams weren't that happy. One of them would often have terrible nightmares about their past that ended up in screaming and tears. But then they always had each other to seek comfort with. Natasha had no idea of what she would have done without Clint and she was sure he felt the same for her.

-I am well aware of that, thank you very much, she replied with a playful tone in her voice. How's dinner going? Clint scratched his neck slightly.

-Well, since you're the poor agent who had to write the mission report, how about my risotto? I know it's one of your favorites – and don't try to deny it Romanoff. Besides, that's the only food I know how to make properly without burning it. She nodded excitedly. Clint may not be an excellent chef, but he was good at making risotto (which just turned out to be one of her favorite dishes).

-How's your progress then? He said and came closer to look at the messy papers.

-Just a few more words, I'm almost finished. She yawned and stretched herself until she heard her back crack. To her it was a satisfying sound, but it made Clint shiver in discomfort.

-Please don't do that. You know that I hate it. She just smiled in reply.

-If you hadn't been so lazy writing this my body wouldn't have been exposed to this uncomfortable position for so long.

-Hey! He said and lightly slapped her on the shoulder. You offered to finish it!

-Only because you would finish by Christmas! She said and widened her smile. Clint quickly turned away and started walking back to the kitchen. At first she was scared that she might've hurt him, but then he turned around and shouted over his shoulder:

-The food is finished soon, so you might hurry up and finish that or otherwise you might be left without any. She knew that Clint would be way to timid to do that to his partner, but she hurried up and scrabbled down the last few sentences on the paper. Just in time. She turned around on the chair to see Clint walk in the combined bedroom/office/living room with _one_ plate with food and two pairs of cutlery. She gave him a confused and questioning look that he quickly noticed and responded on.

-Yeah, sorry. I only found one clean plate. But I promise I will do the dish later, because you finished the report.

-I'm glad that it seems like you're lazy body can do _anything_ without help, she responded and smiled again.

-Remember what I told. One more mocking comment and there will be no dinner for you, he said in the same playful tone that Natasha used on him.

Nat threw herself onto the bed and Clint set down the plate in the middle of the quilt.

-Are you sure this is a good idea? He asked her. I don't want to mess up your bed.

-It's okay, this bed has seen worse.

-Very well, but don't tell you I didn't warn you, he said and threw himself beside her.

Nat had to admit, it was actually pretty cozy (and weird) lying beside your male best friend and eating dinner from the same plate and laugh so much that you barely could swallow it and most of it ended up on the mattress. They talked about all kinds of normal and odd things, like missions and the other Avengers to the color of the ceiling and the fact that Natasha never been to Starbucks. After a while she found herself with her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist. The last of the risotto was long ago forgotten and the plate stood on the floor beside the bed.

They talked a bit more but they both felt more and more tired the longer they were doing it and it didn't take long before she could her the first yawn in her neck. She decided to set a dot for this day by turning her neck and give his cheek a light kiss.

-Good night Clint, she said and yawned quietly.

-Night, Tasha, he said and closed his eyes and just minutes later she could discern the sound of Clint's quiet snoring. She smiled. It was actually pretty cute, like a sleeping dog or perhaps a sheep? Did sheep snore while they slept? She shook her head. She had to be very tired to think of such weird things. She decided that sleeping would be the best opportunity for her too. She slowly closed her eyes.

She wasn't sure what time it is when she finally drift into sleep. The only thing she could remember was the dream. The dream that seemed to last the whole long night…

 _It was a battle. A battle in New York. It was_ _ **the**_ _battle of New York from 1 year ago. She could still remember every single detail. The smells, the sounds, the bitter taste of blood in her mouth_. _She was on the roof where the Tesseract had been located. But something was wrong. Very, very wrong. Erik Selvig was nowhere to be found and she wasn't holding the scepter. Strange… Just to be sure she glanced down at the balcony of Stark Tower. But the scepter wasn't there either. She gulped in fear. If the scepter wasn't with her, and it wasn't anywhere on the roof_ , _that could only mean…_

 _Before she could clear her head of the horrible truth she felt something really hard and cold around her neck, cutting her supply for air. She choked as she felt a tall figure behind her. But that was enough for her to know who it was. It was Loki, and he was going to choke her to death with his scepter._

 _-Don't worry my little spider, it's only me, he whispered in her ear with a silky voice that sent shivers down her spine._

 _-T-that's the pr-problem, she choked out. It was extremely hard talking without enough air and soon she started to feel dizzy. She tried to think clear and see her opportunities of escape. His hands were too far away from her mouth so she couldn't bite him, but maybe she could kick him? She decided to take the chance, because if she didn't do anything soon she would pass out and that was the last thing she wanted right now. She quickly raised her leg and kicked back on his left knee. It was a smacking sound when her leather boots hit the knee, but no cracking. Shit, she hadn't broken his knee. But it still seemed to affect him, because he growled in pain and loosed the pressure at her neck. She wasn't going to waste any time, so she dived under the scepter and started to run towards the corner of the roof. If she was lucky then the balcony of Stark Tower should be below her and she would get away with a few bruises and perhaps a broken arm if she landed badly. If she was unlucky… Well then she would have a great and painful fall to her death. But she rather died than lost herself to Loki._

 _She jumped. And she fell. But it seemed like this was not going to be her death day. The balcony was just below her and much closer than she had expected. She landed in the same swift motion as she had jumped from the flying boat (or whatever it was, she really didn't cared) to the roof where the Tesseract was located. The smashed glass around her had cut a few holes in her suit and she could feel her feet ache from had taking the pressure when she landed, but otherwise she seemed fine._

 _After a very quick check for injuries she decided she had to get away again, as far away from Loki as possible. She had just started running to the door when she once again felt that uncomfortable presence behind her. No. This time the presence was all around her. It was almost like she could feel the presence in her flesh and bones._

 _When she looked up she saw him. Or she saw at least ten or twenty of him standing all around her, and all of them had a very angry look in the face. She drew her gun from her holster and spun around. Which one was the real one?_

 _She barely got time to decide when she felt a rough nudge in her back. She fell onto her stomach hitting her face in the hard concrete while doing so. She couldn't feel when her lip broke, only the fluid that ran down her throat with a metallic taste of blood._

 _A pair of strong hands flipped her onto her back and she found herself only a few centimeters from a pair of emerald green eyes._

 _-Don't run away, my dear, he said and pinned her wrists to the side of her head. I have great planes for you. She gathered what she got in her mouth and spit him in the face. Her saliva was red and left red spots in his pale face. He didn't even wipe his face of the blood. Instead he released one hand from her wrist and brought it to her neck. Once there, he pressed his fingertips against her throat. She gasped. She could still breathe, but it forced her to breathe in short and light breaths that made him smile even wider._

 _Loki smiled. He knew that he easily could break her neck in a blink of an eye. But instead, he ran his thumb over her smooth skin and his smile widened even more (how that's possible) when he felt that she gulped. He leaned forward and whispered in her air:_

 _-As I said. I have plans for you. My first plan is to make you mine. Only mine._

 _Her eyes widened when she understood what he meant by that. She struggled hard against his grip and weight as he freed her throat and instead found the zipper of her catsuit and slowly started to pull it down._

 _-N-No please don't… Loki, p-please don't, she said with fear in her voice. She hated to beg him, but that was the only thing she could do right now. She wasn't strong enough to push him away. He was a god when it all comes around. He slowly caressed her cheek._

 _-Don't worry my dear. You will enjoy this as much as me._

 _Her whole body was trembling when she felt his cold lips on her neck. She was scared. She could take kicks, bullets and broken bones – but this was all too much. She slowly felt tears built up in her eyes when he replaced his lips with his teeth and started biting down hard on her neck. His lips soon joined in and bit and sucked until it left a dark purple mark on the side of her neck. It hurt, but she was so drowned in fear that she barely noticed it._

 _He pulled away and pulled down the zipper to where it ended, right above her navel. He then tore down the arms of the suit and then the chest section making her breast spill out of the fabric. She could feel his cold breath on her making goosebumps spread over her skin and her nipples to harden._

 _-So beautiful, he whispered so quiet only she could hear it. So…perfect. He gently reached down and licked on the angry purple mark on her neck, as to make up for the pain he'd caused_

 _She only now took notice in how much the mark actually hurt and one silent tear fell from her eye. Just one tear. No more, no less. Loki reached for the lonely tear with the tip of his tongue and was marveled at the surprisingly sweet taste. Mortals really were special._

 _He gave her one last kiss on the mark before continuing down her body. Kissed, licked and nipped trying to find any sweet spots. Natasha only had a few, but he made sure to pay extra attention to those she had. Inner thighs, navel, a few spots around her neck and shoulders and that extra sensitive spot behind her ear. Soon her whole body were covered in small lovebites and bruises and to her utter horror, Natasha felt a sticky wetness that only grew between her legs. How could her body betray her like this?!_

 _He drew back after pleasuring that spot behind her ear and let his fingers wander down her chest and abdomen stopping just above her wet folds. He stopped for the briefest of moments to admire her terrified face before shoving a slender finger into her wet folds. Natasha gasped at the uncomfortable feeling. She may have been wet, but the wetness wasn't rich enough._

 _While Nat squirmed under his weight Loki used his finger to explore her tight cunt. He too felt that the lubrication wasn't enough and decided to change tactics._

 _-Do you know my nickname on Asgard, Agent Romanoff? He asked while slowly stroking the outside of her folds, spreading the small wetness. Natasha bit her lip and refused to answer, eyes frozen into the grey sky. He ignored her silence and continued like nothing had happened._

 _-They call me Silvertounge. And even though I'm a skilled liar, the name has more meanings than one. She opened her mouth to ask him what the hell he meant by that, but her words got stuck in her throat when he felt his tongue on her clit. She quickly bit her lower lip to prevent herself from gasping. Loki felt her struggling and licked a little harder, trying to force the sounds from her throat. Natasha bit harder and harder till she felt blood on the inside of her lip, but even then she didn't stop to bite. She would not give this murderer the satisfaction of her moans._

 _-You are very quiet, my dear. But believe me, before our sweet time is over, you will be screaming my name to the heavens, begging for your release, he said before slipping two fingers inside of her while carefully watching her reaction. She had squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip hard, but he felt pleased. Now he only needed her to let go completely._

 _He started to slowly pump his fingers in and out of her in a slow rhythm. She hissed quietly at the slight burning sensation, but it was soon replaced with pleasure._

 _She would lie to herself if she claimed Loki wasn't skilled with his fingers, and it did felt good. But something in the back of her brain screamed with panic. She couldn't come for him. That would be a destiny worse than death. But another part of her brain tried to calm the terrified. No one had ever made her come on their fingers only. As long as he didn't find her G-spot and kept away from her clit, she would be okay._

 _As if he had heard her thoughts he suddenly hooked his fingers inside of her and she jerked when he found her sweet spot. Fuck, how did he find it so fast?_

 _He watched her carefully while he caressed the spot again. Her hips jerked once again and he smiled._

 _-Ah, there it is, he said cheerfully as he continued to torture the sensitive spot with slow, deep strokes of his fingers. It didn't take long before she felt the pleasure rising and she squirmed and kicked under Loki's weight, trying to get him off. One hand still held both of her wrist while the other pleasured her. He shifted slightly so he was straddling her spread legs so she couldn't kick him._

 _-Bastard! She screamed. He smirked._

 _-I'm pretty sure that's not the name I want from you, he said as he sped up the pace of his fingers and bent down to lightly flick her clit with the tip of his tongue, trying to force her to come._

 _And boy, he succeeded. She quickly felt her pleasure rising until it all exploded in a powerful bliss. She came with a loud cry on her lips. Loki quickly bent down to lap up as much of his reward as possible. Her oversensitive cunt jerked at the touch, but besides that she kept still, feeling too drained to even open her eyes. That was until she felt something hard and fleshy poke at her entrance._

 _Her eyes snapped open and she gasped at the sight before her. Loki was naked and all ready to enter her. A wave of panic washed through her and she immediately tried to sit up only to realize that her wrists were held down by some sort of magic power. She couldn't move at all. She tried to scream, but her voice didn't obey her. She was completely left at Loki's mercy._

 _She kicked the best she could to get her legs free, but without any result. He was going to enter her. He was going to mark her. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't…_ …

She woke up in Clint's safe embrace. But Natasha didn't feel safe. Not safe at all. She could still feel the adrenaline pumping around in her system, making her dizzy. Her heart beat so loudly it was a miracle she hadn't awoken Clint and on top of all she was sweating. Not that kind of warm sweating you feel after a run, but a cold, unpleasant sweat that sent chills down her spine.

Once she'd cleared her head and calmed her frightened heart she felt uneasy. What if the dream really meant something? She'd never really been one who taught about her dreams. For her, dreaming was just something she did every night ad she rarely remembered her dreams.

She reached up and touched her lip with the tips of her fingers. The lower lip was split and left a nasty trail of blood on her fingertips. She could've bit her lip while she slept, but Natasha had had nightmares many times before and she had never accidentally hurt herself while she had those. Just to be safe she trailed a hand down between her legs. Her folds and inner thighs were covered in her juices and the skin was still sensitive. A clear sign of a very intense orgasm. Weird, she had never had an orgasm in her sleep before.

She thought about her meeting with Loki earlier that day. What was he doing in that storage? And why was he so determined she would leave? What could he possibly hide?

The more she thought about it, the more frightened she got. What if Loki really were hiding something that S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know about? It didn't take for her to make up her mind. She had to get to that storage again.

Carefully, as to not wake up Clint she slipped out of his embrace and went for some clothes. When she was dressed she searched for a while for a flashlight so she wouldn't tumble into everything in the dark. Before she left she threw a last glance at Clint's sleeping form. No need to worry. She would be back soon.

-Goodbye Clint, she whispered before closing her apartment door.

She could feel her heart pound in her chest when she reached out for the handle to the door. Once inside, she felt a little calmer. Just one quick search. That was all. One quick search. She repeated the words over and over in her head, as to calm herself.

The storage held many shelves and boxes, so even a quick search through everything would take a while. She moaned in agony when she remembered she had three more storages to search through.

"Well better get to work" she thought and started searching through a box that were so dusty she had to cough when she opened it.

"Seriously, why are S.H.I.E.L.D still keeping this if it's only purpose is to collect dust?!"

Four boxes later – nothing

Six boxes and a shelf later – nothing

Two shelves and seven boxes later – nothing

Third shelf, second box from the left – Jackpot!

This box was abnormally large compared with the other boxes and made of steel (the others were either made of dark wood or cardboard). Even before she opened it she felt an unpleasant tingling in her fingers, like they forbid her to open the box. Of course she ignored them.

When she opened the box she was met with a blinding blue light. She winced and pulled back. Her eyes wasn't used to the sharp light after being in the dark the whole night. Nonetheless, she had found the Tesseract. Just as she pulled back, she felt herself being dragged back to the blue cube once again. But this time it wasn't her feet that were moving. No, she was unwillingly dragged to the cube like a bit metal to a magnet. She tried to brace herself to the floor, but the magnetic power was too strong. The closer she got, the more she felt the energy from the cube swirl in everything around her.

She was covered in the hypnotic light of the cube. Everything spun around her and it felt as though she was going to pass out. Electric blue blended with the black and the grey of the room, and soon she couldn't tell the difference of what was the cube's light and the actual room.

Suddenly she felt herself being thrown to the other side of the room. Or was she flying? Or falling? She couldn't tell. Time and space seemed to have been blurred together in one big mess. The last thing she heard before she passed out was someone (a male) screaming her name from a distance. Then everything went black.

 _._


End file.
